reptilesfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Copyright images
Hey everyone, I've been updating the Manual of Style about images, and I've come across something with the copyrights. Now, for Wikipedia and some other Wikia sites, if an image is copyrighted, and you ask for permission, it isn't enough for the author to just allow its use for the wiki. The image would have to be allowed by the author to be used everywhere. Their reasoning for this is that they wish to have all their content free to anyone, for any purpose. For us, this means that the copyrighted images we borrow have to be available for commercial uses, personal uses, other sites, etc. as well. If we want, we don't have to conform to that policy. All we would have to do is just (if it's a copyrighted image) ask for permission for the wiki, and that's it. And the only people we'd be hurting are the people who will take it and use it as a reference picture for a lizard they're selling, or just putting it on their website. And that's if that particular image is copyrighted. So to recap, here's the pros and cons of not abiding by that policy: Pros: *We would only have to ask for permission for use on Reptipedia *We will not need to have the author provide any licenses involving free use *We will have more available images because of this Cons: *People will not be able to take the copyrighted images for their own uses (but that is only for the copyrighted images, the rest will be fine) Don't know of any other cons, though. Hey, I guess this counts as the wiki's first official consensus! I suppose we should treat it as such? --Thesaurus Rex 12:38, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :I am afraid I will have to point to the fact that copyright is a global issue and we cannot overule the law. There are plenty of free images available on commons and the internet and I am sure if you ask a few zoos/reptile breeders they would be happy to provide free images that we can use without needing to ensure copyright and ask permission for its use only on reptipedia. It would be very hard to confirm without having a official wikia email address that can be used by all admins to confirm permissions. [[User:ZooPro|'Zoo']][[User talk:ZooPro|'Pro']] 08:05, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Well no, see, I'm not saying anything that would break copyright law. All I'm saying is this: Wikipedia wants their images to be free for everyone, so they have to have their images available for every use; including commercial uses. But we don't have to do that--we can have it to where we will STILL have to ask for permission, but we will not have to ask the author to change the license. So it's perfectly legal, but we would be the only ones that would be allowed to use those images, as stated by the copyright holder. ::Let's take for example you see an image on Flickr or something. It says 'All rights reserved' on it. You tell the author it is a nice picture, and ask if you could use it for a wiki. The author says yes, you use the image on the wiki, and make sure it is clear that the image is copyrighted, but the author permits its use on here. This would be contrary to Wikipedia, where you would have to ask the author to change the license of the image where everybody can use it. Do you see where I'm going here? Thesaurus Rex 09:00, August 2, 2011 (UTC)